User blog:Prowler64/Rule explanation: 24 hour spoiler restriction
Hi all. Something that has frequently come up recently is the reasoning behind having a 24 hour limit on the uploading of spoilers, including deaths and final results in Hardcore. I would like to give a full list of reasoning behind the decision for this rule. I'm interested in other people's opionions both for and against this rule. Ruining the fun for others The most obvious problem that most users will experience. There are always complaints on the internet about people spoiling the results. By this point in your life, I'm certain you would have come across the phrase "Dude! Spoilers!" By going around telling everyone the results in a forum where they are not expecting results, this ruins their fun. But, I hear you ask, this is the PBG wiki! You would expect spoilers from it here! Good point, however... How the larger, popular wikis handle this Reality show wikis, such as Survivor or The Amazing Race handle spoilers in a very particular way. The rule on those wikis, is that the show must have aired throughout the entire US before any information can be added about the episode. This assumes that people are all able to access the show at the same time. For a show like Survivor or Amazing Race - these shows are on at a scheduled time, and every viewer is expected to watch it at the same time. At this wiki, I see a lot of people jumping the gun. Not everybody sees Hardcore at the same time. In my timezone, Hardcore goes up at around 7-8am. Frequently, this has resulted in me waking up to see a spoiler in the Wiki Activity section (more about this later). Larger wikis have the expectation that everyone should have an opportunity to have watched the video. In YouTube's case, that timeframe is 24 hours. English wikis where the origin of the show is in a non-language, tend to wait until an English release has been set, complete with English dubs. Obviously we aren't one of these, but the point is that these wikis (such as Bulbapedia) wait until more information is given before creating information. When people jump the gun, it regularly leaves to incorrect information. This wiki is a year behind This wiki opened in November 2014 - 3 years ago. I started working here in about March 2015. PBG started his videos around 2010. I've done my best to catch up, but I find this wiki to be around a year behind. If we had more editors working on shows between Hardcore, we could get this site up to date faster, and work on more maintenence stuff inbetween. Sadly, this is not the case. It looks odd to see the latest videos from Hardcore being added, long before last year's PB&Jeff episodes. Sadly, almost every editor I have come across (with only one or two exceptions, none have edited in 2017) doesn't care about the rest of the site. This bothers me. I wish more people would take this wiki more seriously, particularly those with more than a dozen edits. There is no reason to be up to date with Hardcore, if nothing else is also up to date. I'm only writing pages for current seasons due to users forcing it, by creating red links on the Hardcore seasons pages. Please avoid creating red links! My personal experience When I first started this rule back at Minecraft Hardcore 4, I recieved a little bit of backlash, despite putting out a lot of questions, threads, and announcements on it. I reduced it to 48 hours for Minecraft 5. Unfortunatly, when I came to do my daily check of the wiki when I first get up in the morning, it usually clashes with when Hardcore is uploaded. Every death in that season was spoiled for me, simply because it came up in the Wiki Activity section of the site. I had no reason to feel like I should have been spoiled. The season was ruined for me, and I wanted to stop that from happening. I recieved further criticism during Terraria Hardcore 3. Apparently, I deserved to be spoiled, simply because I am the admin of this site. This is fairly rude, and certainly not good faith as an editor, and PBG fan. Please be kind to others folks. I'm not in charge of when Hardcore is released, there is nothing I can do about that. My current way of dealing with this is to put a notice on the Hardcore page, and the top of the current season's page. Although, with my experience at the ScrewAttack wiki, I doubt this would work. People tend to lack the ability to read notices and rules, and when questioned, usually respond with harrassment. Finish your work, before starting a new project Finally, particularly with seasons so close to each other, why is there still so much work on previous seasons? Editors during Terraria Season 3, and Mine Z Season 2 couldn't be bothered finishing the job. I am currently going through Terraria Season 3, cleaning up the mess, and unfinished work left behind. It seems that as soon as a season has finished, everyone just gives up - after spoiling the ending of course! Pages for videos still need to be done, and more work is required to finish off the pages for the previous two seasons. Yet - because a new season is about to come out, the old seasons are already forgotten. There is no reason to be starting work on Minecraft Season 6. We still have two unfinished seasons already. Please wait until the season is over before starting a first episode page, and abandoning it, or writing who dies first on the Minecraft Season 6 page. It's not helpful to anyone, and certainly doesn't impress me at all. Category:Blog posts